


My Ethereal Omega

by MetallicSunrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicSunrise/pseuds/MetallicSunrise





	My Ethereal Omega

Tsukishima watched the omega curled up into his side with veiled interest, listening to the soft breathing of the sleeping boy between song tracks. He had glanced away from his computer screen for only a moment after feeling movement beside him, but it felt like he had been staring at the curled up heap of snoring omega for an age before he could manage to tear his eyes away and focus them on the essay that he needed to turn in.

He absentmindedly turned up the volume on his music, trying to push his thoughts away from _Tadashi_ and _mine_ , but his attention on his work was long lost. He exhaled as he shut his laptop with a sharp click, and he listened to the music that still played in his ears before it shut off alongside the laptop that had been playing it.

Slipping his headphones off of his head and pushing all items that he now deemed unnecessary off of the bed, Tsukishima allowed his eyes to wander back to the relaxed form of the omega by his side. As if he could sense the alpha’s gaze, Yamaguchi stirred in his slumber, and automatically wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, fingers gripping the soft cloth of the alpha’s t-shirt and nose nuzzled right into the softest part of Tsukishima’s stomach.

Instinctively, Tsukishima drew the omega closer to him and wrapped his own arms around the boy’s waist, and almost adoring the way Yamaguchi’s waist dipped inwards, and very nearly marvelling out loud at how gorgeous Yamaguchi was, from his endearing freckles smattered across his face like stars thrown across the night sky to his soft, hourglass shaped body.

Despite reassuring Yamaguchi for as long as he could remember, Tsukishima had the feeling that Yamaguchi still didn’t quite believe the alpha when he was told that he was indeed beautiful. He would never be able to truly understand, because he simply wouldn’t look at himself the same way that Tsukishima looked at him.

The alpha absentmindedly began to play with the omega’s hair, brushing pieces of the boy’s fringe away from his forehead and tucking tiny fly-away’s behind his ears. With fingers lingering on the boy’s temple for slightly longer than necessary, Tsukishima noticed something that hadn’t caught his attention previously: Yamaguchi’s temperature was a lot higher than average.

Frowning, Tsukishima began thinking about earlier in the day, trying to figure out if Yamaguchi had shown any signs of being ill, but he could find none. He almost shrugged it off, but he couldn’t remove the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, so leant back in the bed while being careful not to disturb Yamaguchi and stared at the ceiling, attempting to figure out what it was that he must be forgetting.

Meanwhile, he could feel that Yamaguchi’s temperature was climbing higher and higher.

 _I can practically feel the heat radiating off of him,_ Tsukishima mused to himself.

_Heat._

Of course. How could he have forgotten something as important as that? _  
_

_Well, honestly,_ Tsukishima thought irritably, _Yamaguchi should’ve told me._ Tsukishima gave an exasperated sigh. _But then, he probably shouldn’t have to keep reminding me, either.  
_

The alpha suddenly had a very sickening thought dawn on him. Normally, when Yamaguchi was about to go into heat, the omega was very achy, and sometimes his stomach hurt so bad that he cried. To ease this, Yamaguchi like to cuddle up next to Tsukishima much like he was currently doing… However, Tsukishima had been in classes all day and hadn’t really paid much attention to Yamaguchi once he had arrived home, either. In fact, it was probably very safe to say that he hadn’t been in physical contact with Yamaguchi at all since he’d left early in the morning… Tsukishima felt anger directed towards himself begin to creep up his throat and settle there in a huge lump, and he could feel the guilt beginning to weigh his stomach down.

With a resolve to never, not _ever_ forget about something so important again, Tsukishima began peppering the omega’s face with little kisses. He felt the boy stir in his arms, and he watched carefully as bleary eyes opened up to meet his gaze.

“Why, hello there my pretty little omega,” Tsukishima found himself whispering.

He received a soft whimper in response, and the alpha habitually rolled the two over so that Yamaguchi was on his back beneath him, caged in by Tsukishima’s long arms and legs. He removed his glasses and flung them somewhere on the floor before pressing his forehead to the omega’s.

“I’m going to take care of you, now,” The alpha murmured.

“Please,” Yamaguchi gasped as he felt the fire deep in his gut begin to grip him tightly.

“Shh… It’s okay. I promise, I’ve got you,” Tsukishima continued to murmur reassurances to the moaning mess of an omega below him as he began to deftly remove their clothing with his nimble fingers.

Shucking their pants down, Tsukishima reached between the panting boy’s legs and gripped him tightly.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he let out a breathy _oh_ as he felt the alpha begin to stroke him, holding his member with strength, but at the same time being gentle and careful with his movements. To add to the multitude of sensations that Yamaguchi was feeling, Tsukishima knelt between his thighs and used his free hand to press a finger deep inside the boy, his digit slipping in easily as he was aided by the amount of slick residing inside the boy.

Carefully, he added a second finger, and after a short time a third, before he began scissoring his fingers within the omega. When he felt Yamaguchi begin to buck beneath him, trying to push Tsukishima’s fingers in further, Tsukishima removed all of his fingers from the boy’s slick insides.

Yamaguchi looked as if he was about to burst into tears, and he began sobbing an unintelligible amount of nonsense, all the while looking at Tsukishima with a panicked, betrayed look.

Before Yamaguchi could truly begin to sob, Tsukishima aligned himself with Yamaguchi’s entrance and began pushing into the omega in increments until he was deep inside the other boy. He waited for Yamaguchi to relax further and adjust to the feeling of being filled up with his alpha before he began to thrust into him, earning soft hisses of pleasure each time he pressed in _that spot_.

Before long, Tsukishima could feel his knot forming as he deepened each stroke into Yamaguchi. He himself began to feel the pleasure of being inside Yamaguchi begin to cloud his vision, and he began pressing harder into his omega until he was all the way inside of him, knot and all, and before he knew it he was releasing into the pliant omega, who had a look of utter dazedness upon him.

He couldn’t help himself when he pressed his mouth against the junction between neck and shoulder and bit until he broke the skin. He had never really spoken to Yamaguchi about the bonding mark.

He’d always assumed that Yamaguchi wouldn’t want to be claimed like that, especially seeing as how he hated all of the scarring that he had received throughout his life, Tsukishima had just assumed that Yamaguchi wouldn’t want to be bitten. However, after the first heat that the two spent together, Yamaguchi had checked his neck in the mirror afterwards, and Tsukishima would’ve had to have been completely blind for him to not notice the look of utter disappointment that crossed the omega’s face when he touched where the bonding mark was meant to go with his index finger.

Held fast by his knot, Tsukishima adjusted his positioning so that he’d be more comfortable while he waited for his knot to deflate. He highly doubted the thought that this would be the only time the two mated at this time. He looked down at Yamaguchi, and met the wide-eyed stare that the boy was giving him.

“You claimed me,” Yamaguchi whispered, his voice trembling with awe.

“I… Couldn’t help it. I needed to make you mine, no matter what.”

Yamaguchi simply nodded, and Tsukishima watched as the boy’s eyes filled with tears.

“Stop it,” Tsukishima said uncomfortably. He didn’t like the thought of having caused the omega’s tears.

“Sorry, Tsukki. I’m just so _happy_.”

“Ah. Well, I guess that’s okay.”

“Thank you, Tsukki… I love you.” Yamaguchi whispered, through tears and happy smiles.

“Shut up.” Tsukishima responded, “I’d do anything for you. You should know that at this stage. I love you, too, my ethereal omega.”


End file.
